Forum:Dungeon Gems Menu Layout
I was thinking that with all these new tables and pages a site re-organization may be beneficial to make information more accessible, as always your effort, judgement, and nomenclature prevail. 1) First level navigation: a) We know this is the Dungeon Gems wiki, raise all level 2 nav's under DG to level 1 thus eliminating the need for DG. b) Move On the Wiki to the end after Community, I suspect this is the least used section. 2) Add a menu option for Beginners with relevant pages. e.g. basic stats 3) Adjust the heroes menu and leveling to include relevant hero specific information e.g. Tables. See below for a verbose sample laybout. Heroes + Individual hero pages ++ ☆ ... ++ ☆☆☆☆☆☆ + Stats ++ Atk, HP, Rec ++ Experience + Skills ++ Leadership skills ++ AP skills + Team-up combos + Summary table of heroes (My best attempt at a list) Promoting the above up another level to start at level 1 is also an option. Bromhil 2014-11-30 : : I'm afraid that I'm not in a position to make that happen. : It's only by accident that I noticed that I could influence what is in a menu by setting the categories of pages. Setting the category to Guides & Walkthrough, they show up in the menu. I cannot influence how they are ordered though. Of course, when I noticed, I tried to improve the categories a bit as you have seen. : I like Serena 2014-12-01 :: Oh well, on to other matters :) :: Bromhil 2014-12-01 I have found the place where the menu can be changed. For reference, the location is MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation. Its current content is: *Dungeon Gems **#category1Heroes ***☆ ***☆☆ ***☆☆☆ ***☆☆☆☆ ***☆☆☆☆☆ ***☆☆☆☆☆☆ **#category2Events ***Weekly ***Daily ***Hourly **#category3Dungeons ***Dungeons 1-10 ***Dungeons 11-20 ***Dungeons 21-30 ***Dungeons 31-40 ***Dungeons 41-50 ***Dungeons 51-60 ***Dungeons 61-70 ***Dungeons 71-80 ***Dungeons 81-90 ***Dungeons 91-100 **#category4Guides & Walkthough *Project:Community Portal|Community **Blog:Recent_posts|Recent blog posts **Forum:Index|Forum Some of the layout is part of how the Wikia forums are generally set up, and I think we can't (or we shouldn't) change them. That leaves the question what a better layout would be. I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 20:07, December 20, 2014 (UTC) What we currently have is: It appears we cannot change On the Wiki, but we can change what comes after. The Dungeons are duplicated in Walkthrough and I don't think we need a dedicated menu for it. Events can move there as well. I'm thinking something like: and: I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 13:07, December 21, 2014 (UTC) : I've made a first attempt to change the menu - at least that succeeded. : Apparently the menus cannot become too wide, or it won't be accepted. : I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 17:57, December 21, 2014 (UTC) : We have no control over the first menu entry On the Wiki, so that's there to stay. : And I have bundled Heroes and Stats & Skills together, because otherwise the menu becomes too wide and won't be accepted. : For now I've put the Experience entries inside Attributes. : I like Serena - Android 1429520 (talk) 12:46, December 22, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you I like Serena for your hard work! If you need any hints, we have no Player (levels, volume of Energy etc.) or Tower Conquest yet. :-) Terrenger, Android player, code 1453164 (talk) 12:58, January 9, 2015 (UTC)